Marvel: 2010-08-01 - Art and Music
It has come to Simone's attention that there is a gallery in Queens that is showcasing 'Pro Mutant' artwork. Quite curious she's invited Kitty, Jono and her friend Jonas to accompany her to the gallery. She's driven Jono and Kitty to the city and they meet Jonas at his hotel before driving the sedan to a parking lot within walking distance of the gallery. Along the way she's introduced everyone, keeping it kind of vague. This is my friend Jonas.. These are some of the students from the school. Tah dah. Thanks to the efforts he's been giving powers practice, Jonothon actually agreed to go along. He loves the city, and being out in it. While quiet, sitting in the back and leaving others to do most the talking, he certainly hasn't been avoiding conversation. Merely thoughtful and worried about Jeremy. Not that he's mentioned the tiger teen to anyone lately. Told Charles about him weeks ago after all. When they park, he climbs out and idly checks his pockets. Yep, still has his stuff. Gives Jonas a greeting in the form of a small wave. Yeah, this is a chatty one, isn't he! Having relaxed some since the Lily incident, Kitty is in a much better mood. As they begin walking towards the gallery, she asks of Jonas, curiously, "So, what do you do for fun, Jonas? Any hobbies or interests or anything?" Friendly enough, but she stays mostly near either Simone or Jonothon, purely because she knows them more. But, she's certainly friendly enough. Shy and Kitty don't mix. Jonas smiles, as he greets the other two, "Nice to meet you, both." he says, and he chuckles, "mmm. Do you count jumping over rooftops as a hobby?" he asks with a smile, "I do free running, a lot. It helps to clear my head." he explains, as he smiles to her. "Do you have any hobbies, Kitty?" he wonders, as he walks along with the group. If Simone knows anything about Lily's little excitement over the weekend, she isn't going to discuss it here and now. She is focused on the here and now, since all of her chicks are currently safe (are far as she knows!). Besides there is art to see! She grins, enjoying the company of her fellows as they pause at the storefront of the gallery. "I think this is it.." she says, peering into the windows, reading a few of the small posters and postcards taped to the door and windows describing current and past shows. "Jumping over rooftops?" Queries Kitty, dubiously. Then, she half-smiles, "No. Can't say as it is. I'd prefer not to break my body in half," she jests, lightly. But, there's truth to her statement as well. "I really like computers, physics, those sorts of things. Get in me in a state of the art computer lab, and I'll lose track of time," she admits, good naturedly. Nodding to Simone, she peeks in eager to look at the various artworks. Go Team Mutants! Jumping over what? That garners attention and Jonothon tilts his head. (( Free running? Wait, isn't that where you run.. )) Kitty has it. Heard about that in London. Some people do it on deliveries. His voice is strange, but his accent is British. Doesn't say more as Kitty is continuing on. Then to Simone, he shrugs, and points to the door a little ways down. There? Isn't sure of where they are going at all. The windows show a picture.. Paris, a shot with a wide angle lens.. A mutant, golden skinned and muscular, arms above his head, muscles rippling. His face is calm, almost serene, beautiful and powerful. He's standing his ground in front of a wall of police, most of whom seem to be firing weapons at him. A spark is flashing off the gilded flesh of the mutant, as if the shot had the graceful good timing to capture a ricochet. "Yes, That's free running." he says with a smile to Jono, and then he nods to Kitty, "Ahhh, a hacker then?" he wonders with a smile, as he glances at the publically featured picture, and he mmms. "Well. That's an interesting piece." he moves to open the door for everyone, holding it politely. Simone smirks at Jonas. "yep he's insane.." she says jokingly. Then her attention is on the images. "Wow... " she gasps at the photo print. "Somebody's got a dang good camera.." and well who doesn't like a gold godlike mutant right? right? She grins to Jonas and with a soft thank you, enters the gallery. "Maybe I should try to get some art in here some time.." Kitty stares at the picture for a long moment, "I'm not exactly sure that's - the image we want to portray as 'Pro Mutant', though," quietly. "Still, it's a really good shot," she has to admit. Her attention shifts back towards Jonas, "Not necessarily. Though, it can be fun. I just like figuring things out. How they work. That's all." She smiles, unabashedly and shrugs her shoulders. A glance, then, is given towards Simone. "Do you know who took these? I mean, personally?" Peering at the print, Jonothon opts to say nothing. He doesn't even know who that is, but it sure looks impressive. The teen is frowning a little though. Kind of has to agree with Kitty about that. Going against the police isn't quite the image they want. Looks to Simone as Kitty asks who took the shots. They are very good indeed. (( It should say inside. Why don't we go? )) Since that's what you all came down here for. Jono will even pay if people need. The center of the gallery is a large square pillar. The door facing side of the pillar is given over entirely to an iconic shot. A costumed figure, floating over the empire state building. The man is wearing a cape, which flows out behind him like a flag, slightly to the right. The sky behind him is a deep red, either sunset or sunrise, and he stands out, almost black against the brightly coloured background. His head is inclined, looking down upon the city, and it's impossible to tell if this godlike figure is protecting, or plotting. His power, though, floating there like a god over a city, is impossible to ignore. Jonas mmmms, glancing at the picture, and he shrugs, "I can't say you should be fighting police.. but it's an interesting shot. Look how calm he looks, like he's not really fighting them at all. The hands up, it almost looks like he's being shot at while trying to calm them down." he says with a shrug, "The composition can be seen a couple ways, I think.." Simone shakes her head "No, the email I got about it didn't say anything about the who.. it may even be multiple artists and photographers .." fortunately there is no need to pay to go in. It's a gallery not a museum. She makes a bee line for the center pillar and gazes at the photo. "As a general rule.. that might be true.." she comments softly when they get into ear shot. "But we don't know the whole story about what's going on..so we shouldn't assume either side is the aggressor.. for all we know these are staged.. or a misunderstanding.. " Because really not all cops are good guys and not all mutants are thugs. Of course that can go visa versa too. She smiles at Jonas and nods. Kitty is starting to sense a theme, here. She looks around, at the other pictures. Are they all of the same 'God'-like figure? Or are there other mutants around. She nods to Simone's point, "Maybe. But, whatever the story is behind them," she frowns, "I still don't think the message to the world we want to send is that mutants defy the law, and are above everyone else. Right?" She folds her arms, considering the main picture in the gallery. "And, that's - kind of the impression this artist is leaving me with," she freely admits. (( I'm with Kitty. )) Who may be amazed at the agreement. Jonothon too is looking around to see if there's variation. Hoping they aren't all god-like imagery. That gets boring pretty fast and sends a poor message. Doesn't quite leave the group, but he moves off a little to check out some of the other pieces. The photos are varied. Various cities, usually in Europe. In fact, the centerpiece is one of only 3 New York shots. Berlin, London, Belfast, Paris are the most common. They're all of mutants, but not the same person. The common themes are, of course, the strength of mutantkind, the subtle theme of them being 'above' humanity is quite common.. but there's also some pictures, for instance, an obviously mutant young man, Bright green skin, with scales, being beaten by a gang of humans, caught with their arms raised, clubs in their hands, looks of rage twisting their faces.. There are also pictures of mutants saving humans, the golden skinned man features in another picture, an explosion filling the frame behind him.. leaning over two small children, protecting them with his body from the flames. Another features a mutant, stepping out of a flaming building, steam rising from her body, as if she just walked through flames without being burned. Each of the photos is carefully presented without context. The woman could have set the flames herself, or simply escaped from them. The young mutant being lynched may have attacked the humans, or simply have been a victim of antimutant rage. The golden skinned man may have been responsible for the blast behind him, or simply have saved the children. No explanation or context is given in the framing, each photo selected to show the strength and power of mutant kind, or the brutality of human kind, but still it allows the viewer to see whatever it is they wish to see. Those who wish to see mutants in a negative light will doubtless see plenty of mutants being frightening beasts.. Those who wish to see mutants as victims will see pictures of that. Those who wish to see mutants as superior will doubtless see that as well. Jonas steps in, and mmmms, looking around the gallery for a moment, he follows to look at the central picture, and he mms, "The images are striking. And certainly.. a bit elitist?" he says with a shrug. "But I don't know what sort of image you're looking for, kitty. I mean, do you want to pretend like we don't have powers that other people don't?" he asks. The gallery is mostly empty, save for a few employees, quietly watching you guys. The pictures are credited to I. Andrews, and contain only brief descriptive titles. 'Green skinned man in trouble', or 'Silhouette over New York', and list a price for prints. Jonas looks around and mmms. "Maybe it's not how you want to be seen, but it's how people will see us, separate, dangerous, powerful." he shrugs, "Even if we try to help them. I learned that one the hard way." Simone arches a brow. She needs to see more, before agreeing or disagreeing officially. "Maybe, I'll have to see what else is about.. however something to know about art.. often times it isn't what the artist creates, it's what the viewer brings with them.. Some one might see a man defying the police..but just as easily that could be a shot of a mutant being harassed.. there are plenty of countries where the authorities abuse their powers.." she says gently. She knows she's been chased out of places just because people got nervous, even when her wings weren't visible. She walks around a bit, glancing and stepping towards any that fully catch her eye. She even looks to see if any of the prints are for sale. So far she doesn't seem worried or overly concerned by the images possible 'propaganda' like leanings. Perhaps that says something about her own opinions. As he looks around, Jonothon shakes his head a little. Someone picked the photos to earn as much emotion as possible, both good and bad. He should have expected that, but ah well. Looking somewhat disappointed in it all, he returns to the group and tucks hands into pockets. The explosion one seems to hold his attention most of all, but that isn't because of the saving of children. No, odds are only Simone has any idea why. Finally he shrugs at his own thoughts and moves away. (( Seems to me they are all picked to garner the biggest reaction in the viewer. )) His mental voice doesn't carry beyond you three. Kitty gives a small smile towards Jonothon. At least someone agrees with her. Yet, despite Simone's more practical approach, which a logically minded Kitty could indeed understand, and perceive - the other pictures likely helping with her understanding of 'what the viewer wants to see in them', it's at Jonas' next words that Kitty finds herself frowning towards. "And other people have powers that we don't," she says, simply. "People and mutants are more similar, than not. Just because some of us have talents, some powerful, some not - doesn't give us any more, or less rights, than anyone else," she tells Jonas quietly. "And it's not how everyone sees us. There's plenty of people out there who want us around, who support us. Like my parents. Like some of my friends, from my old school." But, she's not so naive, either. "Sure, there's people who are afraid of us. And it will take work, and effort to get beyond that. But, lumping everyone as against mutants is the same as them lumping all the mutants as something to be scared of, Jonas. It's wrong. All you can do is be the best person you can be, and let them make up their own mind." All the prints list a price for 'reproductions' on the small tags beside them. There are a few, of mutants facing off with other mutants, exerting their powers in the sky, or in empty fields. The artist has carefully avoided the chaos of any urban battles between powered individuals, not wanting to get the display of power diluted by the destruction of the surrounding. "I didn't say they're all against us, Kitty. I said that there will be those who see us this way." he says, motioning to a shot where a mutant is caught, mouth open in a fierce roar, surrounded by a mob of armed humans. "Even if you're the best person you can be. Even if you chase down a mutant who threw a bomb at a Friends of Humanity rally, even if you catch him, they'll riot in the streets, and say you're his henchman, and never thank you. And that's just the truth. Wanting the world to be a better place won't make it that way." Simone smiles at Kitty. "We aren't saying everyone is afraid.. but a lot of people are Kitty.." she says softly. Her own parent was not so kind. "But that is also what this art could be about.. opening up opinions, leading to things that need to be discussed. " she says, stepping lightly towards another piece near Kitty. "And that fear is what needs to have attention brought to it, so it can be answered. It's kind of like how people used to be afraid of the edge of the ocean on a flat world. Until it's explored, discussed openly, it's going to be frightening to many folks. " She moves towards a rack where a number of reproduction prints are held, and starts going through them. Since he doesn't like any of the art enough to buy it, Jonothon just loiters and idly watches the staff. (( Not a lot of people in here I notice. )) That doesn't bode well either. (( I'm not sure this is about opening the chance for opinions. )) Said just as quietly. He doesn't say what he thinks it's about however, for he already did. Getting attention. That's what he thinks this is about. Attention. The comments Jonas is making gets another frown from Kitty. "Funny," she says, quietly, "The only people who've ever -made- a difference in the world, have -wanted- it to be changed. And had enough heart to see those wishes and desires seen through. Like the people who formed this country. Like the race to get to the moon. Like Martin Luther King. Those people wanted to make the world a better place. And they did." She's not angry at Jonas, but, it's something she clearly feels strongly about. "And there's another man, who feels just as passionately about making mutants and humankind find harmony as those people did about changing their world. And I believe it can happen. And you can say anything you want, but you're not going to change my mind about it." She looks back to Simone, "I'm all about discussion. And, working towards a goal. And I know it won't be easy." She's in agreement with that, at least. But, she's not showing any interest in purchasing the artwork. It may be set up to inspire or obtain controversy or be what the viewer sees, and Kitty doesn't see this artwork in a good light as it comes to being something that can convey that harmony Xavier - and now, herself, seek. "Well, it is a sunday evening." Jonas points out with a shrug. "It's not precisely prime time for art exhibits." Jonas points out. The racks have a wide selection of the pictures, including several sizes of the more iconic ones, like the golden skinned man saving the children, and the caped man over new york. Jonas chuckles to Kitty. "Wanting isn't enough. Even acting isn't always enough. Doctor King died for his dreams. Sacrifice, pain, and struggle are what changes the world. Not dreams and well wishing." he says, with a chuckle. "I'm not trying to change your mind, or say you shouldn't dream. I'm just saying this..." he waves his hand at the pictures, full of action, conflict, power, weakness, good, evil.. "This is what the world /is/. The world is full of fear, anger, pain, love, protection, persecution, violence, saviors, and warriors. And can you really blame the artist for showing it to the world?" he wonders with a sigh. Simone pulls out a framed print of the golden man protecting some children and holds it up to study it. She grins at Jono. "We'll find a music store for you... I think I saw one down the way.." she arches a brow at Kitty but doesn't contest it. This seems to be a point of if you don't have something nice to say.. don't say anything. In a way it is true though. Those who wish to change the world often do. But not always in good ways. Hitler, Attila the Hun, any number of Roman Caesars.. just to name a few. She's also pretty sure that Eli Whitney also had the best of intentions that most assuredly backfired. She takes the print to the counter and opens up her wallet. And that's exactly why Jonothon isn't saying much. Doesn't have anything nice to say. Does roll his eyes at Simone in amusement over the music store. (( Better not. You'd be waiting for hours. )) The boy likes to liiinger in music shops. As Simone purchases her print, the teen heads for the door. Lingers there, waiting for the others. All in all, however, he does have to agree with Kitty more than Jonas. Maybe he'll tell her later. "Yep," says Kitty, unafraid to voice her opinion, "I can. If I think he's trying to stir up controversy, and a name for himself, more than start a discussion on anything positive." She shrugs, and leaves it at that, however. She heads over towards Jonothon, and lingers near him rather than partake of the rest of the showing. Seems she's had her fill - both of the conversation, and of the art itself. She looks over at Jonothon, thoughtfully. "Everything cool, from yesterday?" A causal enough query, as it is. Jonas chuckles, and shifts his shoulders, letting the debate die, as he glances to Simone, "I think your friends don't like the exhibit." he says with a wink, before glancing around, "Most of it is too bold for my tastes, truth be told. Kind of blunt in his themes. Have to wonder if this guy really is trying to pick a fight about this sort of thing?" he says with a chuckle, and a shrug. "Find something you like?" Simone eyes Kitty and then grins. Clearly the girl doesn't understand artists. You don't make money if you don't make a name for yourself. You don't make money you can't buy art supplies! And if you don't stir up controversy? no one ever hears about it. Or you. The print is wrapped up and then bagged. She pays in cash, careful in not leaving an electronic paper trail. The gallery has given her an idea however. "Perhaps we can do up our own.. photos.. shoot them in the context you would prefer.." she suggests. "Yup.." she tells Jonas. "Subtle in the art world of NYC doesn't really fly. You gotta be bold if you want to get noticed.." She'll have to visit later, maybe speak with the artist if he's local and see the gallery's owner too. "So where to next crew?" she grins cheerfully. The auburn head tilts. Okay about yesterday? Oh! Yes. The young man nods and gives Kitty a little smile. (( I checked in on him earlier. He's alright. )) Well, as alright as one can get with Magneto, but hey. (( Am a little worried though. He's with that old bloke we saw the day Simone asked you to come to the school. Unsettling that. They didn't give me any trouble though. )) Which Jono also finds strange. (( Why not make that a class project. )) Jonothon suggests as Simone joins them at the door. (( I'm fine with anywhere. Did what I needed to do earlier, so my night is free. )) Art really isn't Kitty's thing, so she hopes she's not quite included on that. But, she'll deal with it okay if she is. Instead, she half-smiles, shrugging, "I'm good with heading to the music store. And if Jonothon won't go when we need to, well, there are other methods to employ." Yes, she's teasing, but there's an easy smile on her face again. "Besides, there's a Pixies CD I want to pick up." Jonas smiles, and nods, shrugging with a smile, "Music's great too." he says with a chuckle. "I haven't been paying much attention to it lately. Any good new bands?" he wonders, as he walks placidly along with the group. He glances to the other young man, and mmms, "Old Man?" he wonders quietly. The small group slowly ambles out of the shop, and start to head down the sidewalk. "Oh I heard an interesting new band the other day.." she says... "Kinda dark though.. if you are into that type of thing.. Maybe they'll have one of their cd's.." she says. "ummm what was their new album called..aohh..um.. " she taps at her chin. Oh yea.. Blood Rorschach I think.." . Music is always something Jonothon will pay attention to. He smirks as he's teased, but doesn't retaliate. Not when she's actually right in some ways. (( Can't say I didn't warn you. )) There's a nod to Jonas about the old man. Doesn't say more though as Simone has him distracted. (( Oh? )) A new band? (( I hadn't. We'll have to see about that. )) He tries to keep the band name in mind. So what if he hasn't heard them before. All music is good music as far as he's concerned. "Never heard of 'em," mentions Kitty. "But, not really into the dark stuff, though." She grins, "Don't really get it, I guess? Dunno. I like more rock n' roll type stuff or independent bands. Can't do easy listening, either. Puts me to sleep. It's gotta have a beat," she chuckles. She doesn't make any mention of the old man, besides giving Jonothon an odd sort of look, and nodding. She muses, "Figured we'd probably see him again, sometime. He didn't look or sound like the type to stay quiet, for too long. Not when someone's been through - everything he probably has," she admits. But, she doesn't sound too scared of whomever they're chatting about. Jonas chuckles, "I haven't seen tem yet. I'll always give it a listen though." he says, moving to follow after the group. He glances between the people, raising an eyebrow, then shrugging at Simone, chuckling at Jono. "So you're deep into music, Hmm? Do you play?" he wonders. Old man? what old man... ? Oh my.. That old man. Hasn't Xavier told them about him yet? She frowns briefly. She'll bring it up with him again later. She doesn't want to risk them not understanding what is going on. Simone glances at Jonas briefly and then just smiles. They soon reach the shop and enter into the slightly insense smelly, poster filled music emporium! Jonothon doesn't admit that he likes nearly everything regarding music. All styles and types. Maybe he's weird that way. There's a nod to Jonas about it too. (( I'm rather fond of it. )) Says the teen with thousands of CDs and albums. Yeah, fond. (( Guitar. )) Does indeed play! Simone and Kitty are sure to have heard him doing so, for he will take his acoustic out with him to sit and goof off when the weather is nice. (( Haven't been able to do much with it however. The last few years have been rough. )) And music store! Yay! Jono actually brightens as he enters the shop. You guys are never getting him to leave. Sorry. Kitty pretty much knows what she wants. She heads over to the rock section, and picks out a Pixies CD, and then heads over to join Jonothon and see what it is he's getting. Maybe his excitement about music amuses her, because she realizes it's probably what -she- looks like, when she goes into a computer parts store. "So," she pesters Jonothon, good naturedly, "What're you picking up?" She peeks over the selection of music that he's looking over, as well as glancing towards Jonas and Simone, to see what they're each up to. Whatever 'mood' that took over her at the gallery is no longer even present in the remotest sense. Girl bounces back, quickly. Jonas chuckles, and nods, "I'd love to hear you play sometime." he says with a smile, as he heads over to start wandering, seemingly at random, through the music store. While he's listened to a lot of the goth and alternative bands available right now, he's never had any music he felt terribly strongly about. Survival always seemed to be more important. Simone likes.. a little bit of everything. Gee that's no fun is it. Funk, Trance, hard rock, even arena rock and instrumental soundtracks but the music she's interested in today is that previously mentioned CD She ambles about, careful of her package as she looks for it. "Oh found it.." she happily chirps. She turns the cd around, peering at the information about it. (( Normally play at school. )) To Jonas. No idea if Jonas will be attending, so.. Jonothon actually starts at the rock section too, so Kitty doesn't have to go far. He follows Simone to where she has that band and picks up one to look it over. (( Hmm.. don'know yet. )) The words are a bit distracted, for he's frowning at the words on the back of the case. Hasn't heard about this one at all! As he mulls, some of the Cd cases a few feet away start shifting forward of their own accord. He doesn't even begin to notice. (( No, I haven't heard of them. Thanks, gel. )) To Simone for her suggestion. Then he smirks at Kitty. (( This, I guess. To start. )) "Nice," says Kitty, with a laugh. She looks amused, but gravitates towards the counter, to pay for her purchase. Not that she's in any hurry. She's simply enjoying the time. Her eyes, however, now do fall, thoughtfully, over to Jonas. As if she were still making up her mind about the other boy. Jonas begins flipping through CD's. The last time he was in a music store, he thinks, was not for his amusement. He doesn't seem to notice Kitty staring at him, as he selects a copy of Blood Rorschach, and inspects it, "Why not." he says, selecting it, and moving to look at some more of the alternarock section. "Got any more advice, Jonothan?" he asks with a smile. Simone decides to get the cd. "I've heard several of the songs on the radio.. " she says as she moves on to a stack of bumper stickers and other decals. She sighs happily. The does remind her of the old days. Oh my. She shakes her head to herself, not wanting to remember too much. She flips through the stickers and then moves on towards a stack of posters. Most of them are movie posters, then bands, and some randomness. She finds one of the Princess Bride to her great surprise. "Sweet. " Having her bag 'stapled', so she can stay in the shop, Kitty heads back over to Simone, grinning wide. "That is such an awesome movie," she agrees, laughing. "You should totally get that," encouragingly. She glances over at Jonas, and Jonothon, curiously. She adds, "We don't have to go to the tech shop, either. I don't wanna bore the guys. I can always come back next time with Professor McCoy, or whatever." She grins, shrugging, in easy manner. "I'm good," she assures Simone. "Oh! And, I was wondering, I forgot to ask Professor Wagner, do you know if there is a way I could get some extra time in, with the self defense class? Some after class sessions or something? Anybody who can help me." Alternative? There's a nod, and Jonothon goes to that section. He doesn't pick all that quickly, carefully browsing through the names and options available. Gradually Jonas gets three albums with reasons as to why. Sadly the player isn't as knowledgeable as the character about this all, so going to have to fake it. Sure the music is what Jono thinks is best, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try to suggest to Jonas. ftb